Darkest Winter
by FANPIRExxx
Summary: It's time for the Cullens to move on from Forks. Carlisle has chosen Canada to live. There, Edward and Bella will find the most shocking secrets
1. Canada

Renesmee's wedding had been a fabulous day, but now she and Jacob were in Hawaii on their honeymoon and all of us had packed and were ready to go to Canada. Esme and Carlisle had enrolled us in a top Private School, Edward said I would learn a lot and there were some other vampires supposedly in that area who were vegetarians.

"I thought us and Tanya's family were the only ones" I had asked.

"Yes, that's what we thought, but Kate had come across them while visiting some friends, it's a family of five, two female, three male. I think the oldest looks 27 and the youngest is 16, the oldest plays the role as a father and the others are his children" Edward explained

"He doesn't have a wife?" I asked

"He did, but she left a couple decades ago, she couldn't manage the lack of human blood"

I nodded

"What are there names?"

"I think the leader is Andrew, the two females are Shaelea and Felicity. The other two I'm not sure about."

"Interesting"

Carlisle interrupted our conversation and popped his head into our room

"Ready to go?" he asked

I nodded

"Yeah"

"Ok Edward, you're taking Bella, Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett are coming with us, see you guys soon" he smiled and left in a flash

"Ready?" asked Edward

"Not even close" I lied.

Edward laughed and kissed my hair.

Alice and Jasper were already sitting in the backseat. Alice was playing with a touch screen computer she got for the trip. Jasper was reading.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked

Alice smiled

"Not long, we're going to drive at about 120 mph's so we'll be there quickly. Carlisle and Esme found this amazing house, its beautiful Bella, you'll love it."

In about one hour we were at the house, it was three stories tall, freshly painted white with a victorian styled roof, it looked old yet new at the same time.

"Do you like it?" asked Esme as I walked to the door

"It's so pretty, I love it" I smiled

Her grin became huge

"Wait until you see your room, Alice and I came down last week to decorate. It's beautiful"

Edward opened the door and placed our suitcases inside. The main foyer was decorated in a warm brown color scheme, the furniture looked like it went with the house.

"I love it" I said a turned to Edward. I stretched onto my toes to kiss him

He kissed me back.

"When do we start school?" I asked

"Tomorrow, there's this whole information handbook we have to read through tonight, I don't want to get detention on my first day" He laughed.

"I'm sure all the rich snobby blonde girls there are going to be obsessed with us"

I heard Rosalie's voice talking loudly as she help up the handbook which had pictures of girls and boys in uniforms

"Ugh uniforms" Alice shuddered at the word as she sat on the couch.

"Watch out Edward, you don't want to get too close to those girls at school" Emmett joked

I let a hiss escape through my teeth.

But he laughed


	2. The Travits

"No inadequate behavior will be tolerated. Such behavior will result in immediate suspension" I read off the book and closed it

"Wow this place is strict"

All through the night Alice had complained about uniforms while Rosalie decided how she was going to address the girls who tried to be her best friend. It was morning and I had just come back from a hunting trip with Edward and Carlisle. We both went upstairs to get dressed and ready. We were told that limos were going to come pick us up.

"It's here!" Alice squealed and she opened the door!

Rose stood next to me and scoped out the car

"Fancy, fancy" she muttered and I laughed

The drive was about ten minutes, though the driver was human and he drove extremely slow for us. Emmett was about to break the handle on the door because he was so frustrated with the speed.

Once we arrived he had let out his anger

"Are we going to have to go through that crap everyday! This is so absurd, they should just let us drive there! I'm driving tomorrow…" and on he went.

Students were all over the campus talking and laughing with eachother, I immediately detected the popular ones. A group of tan blondes surrounded by boys who they must've been crushing on were standing in the corner of the courtyard. A tiny girl walked by and one of the blondes pushed her into the fountain nearby

I frowned

"That wasn't nice" I said

Edward saw what I meant as the girl screamed at them and they laughed.

"It's what happens at Private School" he muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

Rose ran over to us

"Let's make a big enterence to people envy us" she looked excited

Edward shook his head

"That's stupid Rose"

She pouted

"I'll do it, it should be fun" I smiled

Rose squealed and got us all in a line and we walked in at a human pace together. Suddenly everyone became silent, and I swear I heard people gasp. I tried not to laugh, Edward looked so into it. He held his head up high in the air.

One of the blonde girls, who looked like the leader, whispered something to her friends and skipped over to us.

She had long blonde curly hair, she wore too much makeup and looked orange from all her spray tanning.

She stuck out her hand though nobody shook it.

"Hey, I'm Delaney Nadel! I'm guessing you guys are the new kids, I love what you did with your hair" she said looking at Rose

Rose smirked

"Yours too" she said

Alice smiled

"I'm Alice, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella" she gestured to us all

"Are you guys related?" she asked

"Somehow" Emmett said trying not to laugh

Delaney flipped her hair and laughed too, but I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was trying to impress Edward, that was expected. He was the most beautiful out of all of us.

She stuck out her hand to him

"And you are?"

"Edward" he said shaking it

"Edward, lovely name! What's your first class?" she asked

"Bio" he answered simply

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" she smiled

I almost let a hiss through my teeth

"Hi, you must be Bella then!" she smiled

I nodded

"Nice to meet you um…"

"Delaney" she answered for me

She was so desperate.

She beckoned to her friends to come over

"Ok this is Melanie, Nicole and Trinity, we're all really popular cheerleaders"

She looked at Rose

"Do you cheer?" asked Nicole

"No why?"

"Oh you just looked like the kind of girl who did, so I guessed…" Nicole said

"Well you guessed wrong" said Rose in a rude tone

"Well what do you do then?" snapped Trinity.

Trinity had long pin straight bleach blonde hair, she was the prettiest of the girls but also looked the bitchiest.

"Who said all girls had to be athletic, I prefer to focus on my intellectuality and important things. I don't waste my time on a football field bouncing around in gold spandex and mini skirts screaming 'Go team!'. That is not what I do"

I tried not to laugh again.

The bell rand and the girls ran to their other friends. Delaney winked at Edward and Trinity scowled at Rose before they left.

Delaney was watching so Edward kissed me quickly and walked off to find Bio. I had math with Alice.

"those girls were obnoxious" I smiled

"Oh god, you should've seen what Delaney is planning t do to Edward in bio"

I was suddenly more alert

"what?"

"She's gonna sit next to him and ask if you guys are dating and all these personal things, I wouldn't mind if Edward did take a snap at her" Alice laughed.

We found math and sat together in the back of the room.

Then the teacher came in and started talking

Four periods later, it was time for lunch. I found Edward and we sat together in the courtyard, no food out in front of us. Eventually the others came too.

Then I saw them.

Four teenagers who looked like us, with the golden eyes and pale skin walked in. One girl had a bronze color hair like Edward and Renesmee, the other had jet black hair with pink streaks. The bronze haired girl was holding hands with a guy with hair the color of Trinity's. The other had a dark brown color. They immediately noticed us and sat down at the table next to us.

"So you're the new vegetarians?" joked the blonde boy as he sat down.

"Yes, we had no idea that other than the clan in Denali that any others existed" Edward said

The bronze haired girl smiled

"Well, we've been in Australia for a couple of years" she said with hint of an accent.

"I'm Felicity" said the girl with the black and pink hair and she smiled

The blonde boy had his arm around Felicity, he stood up to shake Edward's hand

"I'm Ty and this is my brother Eton" he said

Eton saluted to us but didn't talk

I noticed that his eyes were more red than usual

"I'm Shaelea" the bronze girls smiled.

Alice nodded

"I'm Alice-"

"we know who you are" interrupted Felicity

"How so?" asked Jasper

"Everyone knows about your attempt to take on the Volturi" Ty explained

I flinched. That whole thing with Renesmee was an event on the past, we hated when anyone mentioned it.

"Yes, that is true, but its in the past now" Rosalie said quietly

"So where's the vampire child? She must be older now?" asked Shaelea

"She just got married, and she's on her honeymoon now" I said through tight lips

No way was I mentioning Jacob's werewolfness

"How lovely, congratulations" said Felicity.

A group of humans walked by and my throat burned a bit

Eton gripped his hands tighter on the chair handle he was sitting in. His eyes blazed with ferociousness

"Eton's the most recent to join our way of life" Ty explained

"Yes, Jasper was like that once too, it's a phase…" Alice explained and looked into Eton's future

"He'll get over it" she replied smiling.

"Do you have gifts?" asked Emmett

Felicity laughed

"I do, and so does Ty and Shaelea" she explained

"How interesting, so does Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice" Rose replied.

"What are your talents?" I asked them.

"It's not that useful unless we're at war, but I can create the feeling of peace and end quarreling" Felicity said shrugging.

"How interesting! That's a bit like Jasper's gift" Alice said with joy

Shaelea flashed a brilliant smile at Jasper

"And what is it that we have in common dear friend?" she asked

"I can manipulate emotions of those around me" Jasper said quietly.

Edward looked at Ty

"And you?"

"I'm a tracker; it doesn't come in much use anymore. I can find any person or vampire I want though, that's how I found Felicity" he smiled and they kissed quickly.

"Bella?" asked Shaelea

"I'm a shield" I said

And I got the usual response

"Really? Wow, the only other shield I've met is Renata, that's very rare" Shaelea said

Eton looked at me straight in the eye.

"Can you shield others?" he asked

"Yes" I answered

He nodded and turned away

"And you Shaelea?" asked Rose

"I'm can hear thoughts and tell them to other people through my mind" she said

Edward was suddenly interested at the relation of their gifts

"Can you show us?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded

Suddenly I heard Alice thinking of what she was doing in the afternoon, Edward was thinking about composing music, and Emmett wanted to challenge Ty to an arm wrestle.

"Wow" Edward said

"What can you do Edward?" asked Shaelea

"I can just read minds"

Shaelea smiled and they got into a deep conversation about their gifts, Alice walked over to me.

"Did you notice how good Edward and Shaelea are getting along?" she asked quietly

"They just have stuff in common" I answered

"No Bella, remember Edward told you he had a sister and she disappeared after his transformation and parent's death? And notice the resembelence…" Alice mused.

I looked Shaelea over, she was the most beautiful of her family, she had the same hair as Edward and they looked a bit alike

"All vampires are beautiful Alice, I'm sure it's a coincidence, I mean Aro and Edward look nothing alike and they have related gifts" I said

Alice nodded and went to talk to Jasper.

Shaelea was laughing now and she was touching Edwards hand, but not the way I do, the way Alice does, the family-like way.


	3. Biology

Edward and Shaelea had next period together, I had history with Felicity and Trinity turned out to be in our class. Trinity tried to sit with me but stayed away from Felicity. I guess she didn't like her.

Trinity smelled very appetizing I had to admit

"So is like Edward your boyfriend or something?" asked Trinity while she filed her nails

I shrugged but smiled

"O M G! he is! Oh my gosh! And is that bitch Rosalie your sister"

I frowned

"Rosalie is a good sister" I said, despite our differences in the past.

I looked at Trinity and she rolled her eyes. She went back to filing her nails and chewing her gum obnoxiously loud.

"Don't worry, just ignore her, I usually do"

I turned to Felicity who had whispered so low that only we could hear her.

"I had to admit, she is obnoxious" I whispered

Felicity chuckled quietly

"She's the worst of them all, definetly the bitchiest but obviously not the most annoying"

I was confused

"I can't stand Delaney" Felicity pretended to shutter at that fact.

I laughed quietly again.

The bell rang after we watched an extremely boring video on cells. I found Edward talking and laughing with Shaelea. And then, right there I noticed something that not even Alice could have seen.

Shaelea was Edward's sister. And I knew it for sure.


	4. Truth

I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye walking with Ty. I speed-walked over to them

"Hey Bella" Ty said

"Hi Ty, um Alice can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

Alice looked suspicious but she nodded and we went over to the fountain.

I took a deep breath and started to talk

"Shaelea is Edwards sister."

Alice's eyes widened and she pursed her lips

"How can you be so sure?" she asked

"Alice! Look at them, and you even said so yourself before!" I said incredulously.

She quickly looked into the future and shook her head

"I can't look into the past Bella, I have no way to prove that" she said

"Why are you being so difficult!" I exclaimed

Alice had been the first to notice the resemblance between them. She quickly looked at Edward who wasn't paying attention to us and took my hand to guide me to another part of the school

"Alice, what-"

But she cut me off

"Bella, you have to been careful about your suspicions" she said

"Nobody can read my mind" I snapped

"Edward can't but I have a feeling that Shaelea can. She could tell Edward what you think" Alice said quietly

"And why is that a problem?" I asked

Alice sighed and paused for a few seconds

"Shaelea is Edward's sister… but she has a way of changing thoughts, Edward doesn't know that. She will hear you and change everything and tell Edward if you don't do anything. Bella, Shaelea is not a good vampire, I saw her feeding off a human in my visions, more than once. She's lying to all of us Bella. And she can persuade Edward to join her if she wants too." Alice explained

I was too shocked to speak, but I managed too

"But why would she do that?" I asked quietly with hardly any voice

Alice took a very deep breath.

"Victoria was her creator."

I felt the room spin around me and blackness closed over my eyes.

"Bella? Bella love? Open your eyes."

It was Edward, he was staring deep into my eyes. I was blinded by his beauty like always, but there was someone else there too. And it wasn't Alice. Shaelea was looking down onto me.

I suddenly sprinted up without warning.

"I have to go now" I whispered to Alice who was standing next to me

"We both do, I can't risk her hearing me too"

Edward hadn't gotten up. I could see the shock and hurt on his face. I had never once ran away from him since I was just created.

He didn't speak. He got up and walked the other way.

If I could cry, right now there would be tears streaming down _my_face. I would be begging for Edward to stay with me. If only I could explain to him what Alice had said.

"Bella we have to go now!" Alice grabbed my hand.

But I stayed in my place. Shaelea smirked and walked over to Edward.

"Where are we going to go?" I hissed.

Alice and I ran back to the house. We couldn't tell Carlisle and Esme anything so we said we were just going to visit my dad and Seth.

"Isn't Edward going to come with you?" asked Esme

I looked at Alice who was biting her lip.

"No, he has a huge paper due and he promised Emmett…they would go hunting erm…tomorrow…yeah."

Esme didn't look one bit suspicious and she nodded

"Have fun then, see you girls soon" she said and kissed our cheeks as we ran to the car.

I still didn't like driving soooo fast so Alice drove.

"Bella you have to listen to me, if Edward comes looking for us, you have to tell him everything, I don't care if it hurts him. He needs to know now." She snapped.

"But, why?"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"The bond and power between human siblings as vampires is unbreakable, if she was to manipulate Edward, he would have no idea about anything. He would hurt you Bella. He would do anything for Shaelea. He would treat her more as a leader than a sister. He would have no say in anything." Alice shuddered at the thought.

I pictured Edward bowing to Shaelea's feet and doing anything for her. I quickly erased the mental image from my head.

"Ok, I will. But will he look for us?" I asked

Alice nodded and smiled a bit.

"He will, he is probably going to come to Forks. It isn't so clear, I don't think he's made up his mind yet. But he probably will come" she said.

"Ok Alice, let's go to Forks"

She smiled and squeezed my hand as we drove through the cold dark winter night.


	5. Shaelea's Story

Shaelea's POV

"_Are you worried about your brother?" Victoria looked deep into my eyes and smiled a wicked smile. She beared her razor-sharp teeth slowly bent down/_

"_Are you?" she asked again, more angrier._

"_No" I managed to choke out._

"_Good, then this won't be so bad" _

_She went in for the bite._

All I remembered was the screaming and thrashing of the pain. Laurent had ripped Victoria off me. I could faintly remember what he said while I screamed in agony.

"_Don't finish her Victoria" Laurent bellowed_

"_But she is so good" Victoria screamed_

"_She will be an amazing strong vampire, I can tell. Listen to her heart. It's stronger than James's was"_

_Victoria leaned down onto me._

"_I can hear it"_

_Laurent smiled._

"_So let her be"_

Then I remembered waking up to the three vampires standing above me. They explained to me what I was and all about Edward Cullen, my brother. He was frozen at 17 while I was 19.

I had left Victoria when I met Felicity and Ty. Together we moved to Canada and ate only from animals. Or so they thought I did. I preferred to hunt alone, only so I could drink what really quenched my thirst. Human Blood. I had once gone on by myself to find Edward. But when I heard that his mate, who was a human, caused Victoria the grief of the death of James; I immediately went to Victoria. I would help her emerge her army of vampires. (See events in Eclipse).

But then, Edward had killed Victoria, my closest thing I had to having a mother, my best friend. I had immediately read his thoughts. I stalked his family. I was there at the wedding, I saw Bella change. I was in Isle Esme. I knew everything. Then I found a bit on information that would really help me. They were going to Canada. I was in Canada. So I went back to Ty and Felicity who had now found Eton. I remembered the "bond" Victoria explained about human brother and sister as vampires. I smiled at the idea and went off to find Edward.

But now, that little bitch of a wife my brother has knew we were related. And the pipsqueak girl…Alice I think, she knew too. They had left immediately and Edward was going to look after them. I read his mind.

"Edward don't you think you should give her some time on her own?" I asked.

"Let her cool down"

Edward frowned

"I love her, Shaelea"

I laughed

"But does she love you? You saw her run away from you Edward."

His eyes narrowed

"You, nor I can't read her mind" he said through tight lips.

"That's true." I lied, well, about me not reading her mind.

"But I can sense that, Edward. She's very easy to read" I said.

He almost laughed

"Not exactly, Shaelea. You haven't known her for as long as I have. You don't know her, or me" he said

_Lie_. I immediately thought without him hearing my thoughts.

"How about you come back to our house, I'm sure Andrew would love to meet Carlisle and everyone. Your siblings can come too. Oh and Bella and Alice…if they want" I said.

Edward shrugged but nodded.

"I'll let Carlisle know" he said and walked away.


End file.
